Villan or Hero?
by NewMeam
Summary: The girls have escaped to Megaville, where they have enrolled into high school. There, Blossom meets Dexter, the only boy who has ever made her feel special. But what happens when a certain boy comes crashing into her life, determined to take back the only girl he has ever truly loved? But will she take him back after who he and his brothers killed? Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok, so, first of all, thank you choosing to read my story. I'm a big fan of the Powerpuff Girls D and I love the BlossomxDexter couple!**

**Brick: Whatever. More people like the BlossomxBrick couple than the BlossomxDorkster couple.**

**Dexter: Hey! Watch it or I'll bribe the author to erase you from the story completely!**

**Me: Hey! You can't bribe me!**

**Brick: Yeah, only I can!**

**Me: Nobody is bribing anyone!**

***sounds of fighting***

**Blossom: *sigh* MEAM1 doesn't own the PPG, RRB, or Dexter's Lab.**

CHAPTER 1

I took in a deep breath. My sisters and I were standing in front of our new school, Megaville High. We were suppose to start our junior year back in Townsvile, but something happened that made us pack our bags and move.

"Ugh! Why do we have to go to school anyways? We can just live off the money we get from saving the town." Buttercup complained for the millionth time. It was really getting on my nerves.

"Because," I responded," you have to make something out of your life than just sitting around waiting for some monster to come around and destroy the town."

"Blossom is right you know." Bubbles added."I want to be a fashion desighner. I need to go to school for that, right?"

"Right. Now, we better get inside before we're late on our first day of school." I said. With that, we entered the wide steal front doors of the school and went on looking for the office.

_Hopefully we'll be safe here from them_, i thought.

**Me: Ok, so that's the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. I'll try to update as soon as possible ok?**

**Brick: Yeah yeah, whatever. The real question here is: I end up getting Blossom, right?**

**Dexter: No way! Didn't you read the summery? Its obvious I end up with Blossom!**

**Blossom: Can you please stop talking about me as if I'm some kind of trophie?!**

**Brick: But you are one**

***slap***

**Brick: Sorry**

**Dexter: Ha ha ha ha ha!**

***smack***

**Dexter: Ow! Sorry!**

**Me: Um… Ok. See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to another chapter of Who To Choose! Today, Blossom will finally get to meet Dexter!**

**Dexter: *whoop* *cheers***

**Brick: Oh, shut your pie hole!**

**Dexter: *smirk* Jealous?**

**Brick: *blush* Am not! I just… I just don't like it when people give away the ending of the book *gives pointed look to author***

**Me: Hey! Just admit that your jealous so we can get on with the show**

**Dexter: Yeah! Admit it so I can spend time with Blossom already!**

**Brick: Why you little…**

***sounds of struggle***

**Me: *sigh* I do not own any of the characters you hear about**

CHAPTER 2

Once my sisters and I got our agendas and class list from the office, we discovered we didn't have any classes together except study hall.

"Well, I'm off to PE, see you guys at lunch." Buttercup announced as she headed toward the changing room with her new PE uniform.

"Yeah, I have to go too. I have art class first thing and I don't want to be late." Bubbles said. She gave me a good bye hug and headed off down the hall.

_Well, I have nothing else to do_, I thought as I headed off to find the science classroom. I was so consumed in taking in the whole thing in that I didn't see him until we were both litered on the ground.

"Oh my god, im so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going. Im sorry!" I said, embarassed that I had already made a mess of myshelf on the first day of school. _Way to go Blossom_, I thought darkly.

"It's ok, really. No harm done." Said the stranger. I looked up to apologize to him once again but was held in a trace as I looked up. His face was only inches from mine, and I was staring right into these amazing, baby blue eyes.

"Um, do you think I could have my glasses back?" The blue eyed stranger said. I jerked back, knowing my face was as red as my tank top. I looked around and then noticed his glasses were on top of my head, tangled with the bow I always wear. I reached up and carefully untangled the glasses from my bow.

"Here. Sorry about that." I handed him his glasses. And once he put them on, it seemed that all the blue from his eyes had vanished.

"It's quite all right." He said, standing up. Then he looked down at me and extended his hand, "Need a hand?"

I nodded and took his hand. _It's so warm,_ I thought. He then reached down and picked up my agenda, making the class list from inside fall out. He studied it before handing both items back to me. "It seems you have the three out of the six classes with me. Want me to show you around school?"

"Sure." I managed to say.

"Cool. By the way, name's Dexter." Dexter said, extending his hand.

"Blossom." I said, smiling back at him and accepting his hand.

**Me: Aww, well isn't that sweet?**

**Brick: Big whoop. Who cares about Dorkster anyways? Everybody know that the fans like me better**

**Dexter: Whatever. I at least have my own TV show. I didn't get famous through someone else's show.**

**Blossom: True**

**Brick: What?! Your ****_agreeing_**** with him?**

**Dexter: Ha! In your face!**

**Brick: *curses***

**Me: Actually, im going to let the fans decide who they want Blossom to end up with**

**Dexter: Are you serious?**

**Brick: Ha! Who's laughing now?**

**Dexter: Whatever**

**Me: So now you know. Review or PM me who you think makes the perfect couple. You can also give your ideas on new chapters**

**Blossom: Um, don't I get a say in this?**

**Me,Dexter,Brick: No**

**Blossom: *huffs and crosses arms***


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome back! I promised I would update as soon as possible and I did. Today, We're going to see Bubble's and Buttercup's first day of school. Because who know? They might also meet someone too!**

**Bubbles: Oooo, how exciting! Aren't you excited Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: Whatever, that dude just better stay out of my way when it involves sports, nobody beats me at sports**

**Blossom: MEAM1 does not own any of the characters, except Damon**

**Me: Let the show begin!**

CHAPTER 3

Buttercup's POV

After changing into my black t-shirt and baby blue shorts, which were the PE uniform of the school, I headed out to the field. We were suppose to be in football season, a personal favorate of mine.

"Huddle up people! We ain't got all day!" The coach yelled. We all ran towards her, not wanting to have to run 2 more laps, which is something I learned the hard way.

"Ok, there will be 5 girls and 5 boys in each team. The first team to have the most points by the end of the period wins." A lot of girls started to complain, saying why they couldn't just play volley ball._ Damn girly girls_, I thought, _I'll show them just how much fun football is. _I smiled at the thought.

When the teams were positioned on the field, I averted my body so I go flying to the guy with the ball. The second the whistle blew, I shot towards the guy and tagled him to the ground. He looked up at me with astonished eyes. _Never seen a girl do that before, huh?_ With a smirk at him, I jumped up with the ball and made a touchdown. It continued like this for the rest of the period. People trying to get away as fast as they could before I pinned them down and took the ball. That guy from the beginning didn't stop either. He kept on trying to hide the ball from me. And every time I got it back, I gave him a smirk before scoring again.

At the end, my team ended up winning 25 to 0. My team lifted me and cheered. _Now, wasn't that fun?_ I thought. We went to the changing rooms and showered.

After showering and changing into my black jeans and green tank top, I left from the changing room and almost got knocked down by someone. I looked up and saw it was Loser Boy. He was wearing dark, low hanging jeans with a black belt that obviously didn't work. His jeans were followed by a white polo with big black stars all over it. His dark brown hair was spiked up and he was wearing this silver necklace with a cresent at the end. But what got my attention was his eyes. A dark brown that was so dark, it was almost black.

"Sorry. Here, let me help you." He bend down and picked up my notebook and agenda. I stood up and he handed them to me.

"What do you want?" I said, hands on my hips. I wasn't known for being nice. But all he did was smile like I had just said something sweet.

"You know, no one has ever even come close to beating me in a sport. Especially not a girl." He leaned back and crossed his arms as he said this.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I demanded, my anger growing. _Girls aren't weak, and me and my sisters are living proof of that._

Sexist dude stood up straight and put both arms up in defence. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. It's just… I've never met a girl like you. Someone who didn't whine about getting her nails dirty. I like you."

I knew my face was as red as a tomato because I was feeling hot. Really hot. I tried to compose myself as best I could by saying, "Um, thanks I guess. But if you excuse me, I need to get to English." I tried to slide past him but he blocked my path.

"I have English next too. Mind if I join you? I'll even carry your books." Before I had the chance to answer, he already had taken my books and was leading me down the hall. "By the way, my name's Mitch."

**Buttercup: A little sappy, but I guess it's ok.**

**Mitch: What! That was pure gold baby!**

**Buttercup: Watch that mouth of yours**

**Mitch: *shuts up***

**Me: Awww, young love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello all you little people! Your favorate author is back! And with a whole new chapter introducing Bubbles!**

**Bubbles: Yay!**

**Me: OK then, lets get started! Once again, I don't own any of the charaters except some teachers, Damon, and Ara. Note, the quote being used here is from ****_Romeo and Juliet_****, Act 1, Scene 1, by William Shakespeare.**

CHAPTER 4

Bubbles POV

I love our new school! The people here are so nice and the classes have been great so far. I've met this one girl called Ara, who seems like a cool girl. She has introduced me to her friends and has shown me around the school. She's also an amazing drawer! You wouldn't even believe it! She seems kind of funny at times, but it's not all that weird.

Anyways, after art class, both Ara and I had drama class. I was so excited! I've been in countless plays back in Townsville but never had a major role. _Maybe it'll be different here,_ I thought.

"Welcome, my little shooting stars! Today we'll have auditions for the play, Romeo and Juliet. And remember, it doesn't matter how big your role is. Every roll is equaly important to the play!" all but yelled it. _She seems like an interesting teacher,_ I observed.

I went to the table Ms.D was sitting at and picked up a script for the part of Juliet. _This can be my big break! _I squealed silently.

**Half an hour later…**

All the girls have gone and im up next. Ooooo, im so scared! What if I stutter? What if I trip and fall into a face-plant? Oh my god! What if they _hate _me?!

I was backing out slowly when Ara came out onto the backstage where all the auditions were waiting. She gave me a glance and then came at me and grabbed my shoulders. "I know what you're thinking, and you're _not_ going to chicken out. I've known you for 1 hour and already, I know you'll do great. You are _not_ going to chicken. Do you hear me?" she shook me for good measure.

I slowly nodded, dizzy from all the shaking. But amazingly, I didn't feel nervous anymore. I gave Ara a questioning look, but she dismissed it with a smile. "Next!"

With another grin, Ara pushed me towards the stage.

Once there, all the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter again. I looked back at Ara and she gave me an encouraging smile and 2 thumbs up. Taking a deep breath, I face the audience.

Silence. That's all I could hear for a solid 30 seconds. It was finally broken when this boy stepped on stage with me and began to read from a script for Romeo.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

He sounded so beautiful I almost forgot to say my line. We continued like that. Reading our lines to one another like we've known each other forever. At some point, I started to take him in. He wore a black t-shirt with a leather black jacket over it. His hair was a dark raven black that formed a point forwared. He had on dark jeans with motorcycle boots. Facing up, I noticed he had bright green eyes. He had high cheekbones that seemed to have been sculpted out of marble. His skin was a fine olive color. _He's so beautiful._

Before I knew it, he was saying the last line in our script. "Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake- its everything except what it is!"

With that, the whole stadium exploded with cheers and shouts. But we just stood there in silence and stared at each other.

At the end, he just smiled down at me and stretched out his hand. "Hi, I'm Damon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey guys. Perhaps you're wondering why I had no comment in the last chapter. It's because the whole 'hi my name is Damon' thing just seemed like a romantic way of ending the chapter. Anyways, it's not like the guys have anything interesting to say.**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Damon: Since that was mostly Bubble's and my chapter, don't you think we should get a chance to say what we want to at the end of the chapter like everyone else got to do?**

**Me: Mmmmm, nope.**

**Bubbles: No fair!**

**Buttercup: Oh, stop whining about it Bubbles**

**Bubbles: Easy for you to say, you and Mitch got to comment at the end of your chapter!**

**Mitch: Yeah. And I bet she can't wait for another chapter of just us**

**Buttercup: Watch it Bad Boy, or next chapter you might just get pound to pulp.**

**Butch: Can you guys stop talking?!**

**Dexter: You guys jealous we got the girls and that they hate you?**

**Brick: That's not true! We've just had a little bad blood between us in the past, that's all**

**Blossom: A little?**

**Brick: Ummm… Boomer! Do the declaimer!**

**Boomer: Why do ****_I_**** have to do the declaimer?**

**Brick: Because ****_I'll_**** be the one to pound you to pulp in the next chapter if you don't! Now go!**

**Boomer: *mutters* MEAM1 doesn't own most of the people here**

CHAPTER 5

BLOSSOM'S POV

**Lunch time**

I was closing my locker after putting my books away when suddenly, I find Dexter on the other side of the door.

I start. "Dexter! You scared me!" I clutch my heart from the surprise.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just wondering if you wanted to eat with me at lunch." Dexter said with an adorable blush creeping up his face.

I giggled. "Sure. But would you mind sitting with me and my sisters?"

"That's cool too. So, shall we?" Dexter extended his hand towards the cafeteria doors. Giggling, I followed him to the lunch room.

_I can't wait for the girls to meet him!_

BUBBLE'S POV

I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt.

"Seriously? They just ripped in half?" I asked in between breaths.

"Seriously. But I guess that happens when you have to you play Peter Pan and your wearing tights." Damon said with a smile.

We were sitting at a corner table of the cafeteria. Windows that reached from top to bottom on both sides of our little corner. I'd been sitting here by myself waiting for my sisters when Damon came up and asked if he could sit with me. I can bet my whole life's savings that my face had turned redder than a tomato. That's because after our little audition, we both got the roles of Romeo and Juliet and afterwards, Ara teased me about already having my first admirer.

"Hey Bubbles. Hi… um, what's your name?"

I looked up from Damon's too green eyes to meet another pair of green eyes. Buttercup was standing in front of our table with another guy next to her. _Seems I'm not the only one with a new admirer_, I thought with a smirk.

"Hey Buttercup. This is Damon, a friend from drama class." I gestured towards Damon, who waved. "Who's _your_ new friend?"

I could see a small blush sneaking its way up Buttercup's face. She just shrugged and said, "Mitch is just a friend I beat at football. 25 to nothing!" She punched the air with her fists after she sat down and placed her lunch on the table.

"I don't remember the score being so high." Mitch claimed. He was sitting next to Buttercup with his hands inside his pockets.

"You just don't want to admit I kicked your sorry little butt in football!" Buttercup exclaimed, pointing at Mitch again and again with both hands.

Suddenly, Mitch started smirking. "Why are you thinking about my butt?" Butch demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Buttercup turned a bright scarlet. "I wasn't! I was just... I just… Oh, whatever." Then she shoved a spoonful of meatloaf into her mouth.

The rest of us burst out laughing. Turns out that didn't help, because one second, Mitch was sitting on the bench. On the next, he was sprawled on the floor.

Damon and I looked at each other and then burst out laughing again.

"Do I even want to know?" Blossom asked, coming up to our table and sitting next to me. I noticed a guy hovering in front of our table, as if not sure if he should sit or not.

"Don't worry, Buttercup doesn't bite most of the time." I told him. He looked startled at first, but then a slow smile formed on his lips. Buttercup scooted over and the boy took a seat. Mitch had recovered and was making his way to Buttercup's other side.

"Don't listen to her. This guy just had it coming for being such a pervert." Buttercup gestured to Mitch with her head. Then, shoved another bite of meatloaf into her mouth like it was the last time she would ever see food again.

BLOSSOM'S POV

I gave Buttercup a glare. _She can be so gross at times,_ I thought, turning to the others, "Guys, this is Dexter. He's in my science, math, and reading classes."

"Oh great, another nerd." Buttercup muttered. I kicked her with all my superhuman strength. "Ow! What was _that_ for?!" She demanded, rubbing her shin. I just glared at her.

Turning to Dexter, I said, "Ignore Buttercup. She calls anyone smarter than her a nerd, which is pretty much everyone."

"Hey!"

"Ok! Time for introductions!" Bubbles stepped in, the peacekeeper as always.

"This is Blossom, Buttercup, and I'm Bubbles. This is Mitch, Damon, and I give this is Dexter." Bubbles said, gesturing to each one of us.

After saying hi, we all settled around making small talk and eating our lunch. Or in Buttercup's case, inhaling it. When Mitch made a comment about it, he ended up with fries in his ears and nose. _Gross._

When the bell for the end of lunch rang, we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. _This is nice. It seems we have finally been able to escape trouble._ Man, was I ever wrong.

**Me: Ooooo! What do you think that means? Will trouble finally come? And will that trouble have red, black, and yellow hair? keep reading to find out! And don't forget to review and mention who you want the girls to end up with. Mitch, Damon, Dexter, or Butch, Boomer, and Brick.**

**Blossom: Again! Shouldn't ****_we_**** be the ones to pick who we like?**

**Bubbles, Buttercup: Yeah!**

**Me: Sorry, but I'm the author and I say the fans decide. But if you don't like it, I could always make you go out with Irving, Buford, and Baljeet from ****Phineas and Ferb.**

**Girls: Never mind! We're cool!**

**Me: Take note people, this is how you handle stubborn characters. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ok, first of all, I'm going to write the new chapter today, don't worry. I'm just informing you beforehand that chapter 1 has been changed a little. Given more detail at the beginning. It shows why the girls left in the first place. Read the summery and the first chapter to understand. Those were the only things that changed.**

**Dexter: *whispers to MEAM1***

**Me: *sigh* Dexter says that maybe, after reading the first chapter and summery, you'll change your mind about the whole couples thing. You know, for all you BlossomXBrick couple fans. Ok, I told them, now read the declaimer**

**Dexter: MEAM1 doesn't own most of the characters**

CHAPTER 6

BLOSSOM'S POV

**Health Class**

As I entered the classroom, I noticed the teacher nor Dexter had arrived yet. _Maybe they're having a meeting or something._ Shrugging, I went to my black top table at the back of the class. I have always liked sitting up on the front, but since I had come in late in the year, I was stuck in the very back. But then I remembered Dexter asking the teacher if he could be my partner so he'd catch me up on the lessons they had done. I smiled._ I've never met anyone like him. He's just so nice and kind. So unlike…_

I stopped myself there. I had sworn I would never speak or think _His _name again. Not after what he did.

Before I could bounder on it further, the door opened with a bang. I looked up, and the smile that had disappeared with the thought of _Him_ came back. Dexter stood in the doorway, I remote of some sort in his hand. He spotted me and gave me his usual cheesy grin I have come so used to.

gave him a nod and he headed towards his seat next to me.

"Hey Blossom, how are you today?" Dexter asked me once he had sat down, remote at hand.

"Well, thank you. Mind if I ask what is that." I asked, gesturing to the remote. Which, with further examination, turned out to have only one button on it._ How peculiar,_ _I thought._

Dexter looked down at it, then looked back up at me, his blue eyes sparkling and his grin growing. "This, my dear Blossom, is a surprise. But no need to worry, you'll soon see what it does." And with that cliffhanger, he turned back towards the front of the class just as the teacher started talking.

_What is he up to…_

"Ok class. Today we'll be starting a parenting project. You'll each receive a baby doll that each pair of you will have to take care of. But these aren't ordinary dolls. here has helped out by building robotic babies that act, feel, and respond like a real life baby. , if you would."

"Of course ." Dexter stood up and pressed the one button his

The door suddenly opened and hundreds of small robots with the letter D on them came in carrying what looked like real life babies. Each robot placed a baby on everyone of the tables. Then they left the room the same way they came in.

"Thank you . Now class, each of these dolls will act like a real baby. So you must name it, feed it, and yes, change it."

"Eeeeewwwww!" exploded the class. That's when the babies started crying. I picked up my baby and tried to calm it._ We're going to make such a great family_ I thought.

**Me: Ok, the real action will start in maybe the 8****th**** or 9****th**** chapter. sorry these have been so short. But don't worry, this whole thing leads up to the big climax. Note: the BlossomxBrick couple is winning.**

**Dexter: What! Come on people! Do you seriously like Brick, annoying, stupid, dumb skulled Brick over me?! Dexter, Boy Genius?**

**Brick: Yup, they do. *grins evilly***

**Me: You know what, I'm going to tell you this now so you won't have to hear all of their argument. I need your opinions on the Buttercup/Bubbles couples. It's not always about the reds you know.**

**Brick: Yes it is. Who would want to read a story about the rest of the Puffs and Ruffs?**

***sounds of Brick being beaten up by the Puffs and Ruffs and, of course, Dexter got in there too***

**Me: Guess I'll see you guys later. Or maybe until Brick wakes up from his comma. :D See you guys next time!**

**Brick: Ow…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Welcome back all you little people to another chapter of ****Villan or hero****! Today, we're going to see what Bubbles and Buttercup are up to. We'll also get to see the beginning of the climax. Now, can someone read the declaimer?**

**Brick: Yo! Damon, your turn, you've never said it.**

**Damon: Sure, whatever. MEAM1 doesn't own most characters.**

CHAPTER 7

BUBBLE'S POV

"Ok my little darlings! Today we'll be rehearsing the kiss scene from the play." Ms. Duffy said.

"What!" I said, startled. I looked at Ara, who was on the seat next to me, but she just smirked those kinds of smirks that say, I-know-something-you-don't.

Damon walked up to me then and smiled sweetly down at me. "You ready bubbles?" He asked, extending his hand out.

"Umm…" I said, unsure. I knew this scene was in the play, but it still made me nervous. Damon was my friend. My very attractive, handsome, and sweet friend.

"Of course she's ready!" Ara helpfully said. I gave her a glare, knowing my face was a bright pink.

"Cool. Come on Bubbles, Ms.D is waiting." Damon grabbed my hand ever so gently and walked me up the stage. I looked back at Ara, needing help. All she did was give me two thumbs up._ Not helpful!_ I tried mentally yelling at her.

Because I knew, that in a certain way, things weren't ever going to be the same between me and Damon again.

**The kiss scene**

I was lying down on a table, with Damon just to my right. _Oh my god! What am I suppose to do? What if I mess up and he ends up hating me?_

But _before_ I could debate any further with myself, Damon's face was already inching closer to mine. I closed my eyes and felt something warm on my lips a few seconds later. _They're so warm and soft, _was my first thought. The kiss was only suppose to last a second or two, but I felt his lips hesitate before they parted from mine.

I opened my eyes and saw Damon smile down at me. And right there, in that moment, I knew, we were going to be more than friends. And I was right.

**After class**

I was behind the stage curtain, where Damon told me to wait for him. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Eeek!" I turn around and find a grinning Damon. "Oh my god! You scared me!" I playfully smack his arm.

"Sorry." He said. But he sounded anything but. But then his faced turned into a nervous one. "Um, I told you to meet me here because I wanted to ask you something." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, ok. Ask away." I responded. I had a feeling he wasn't going to ask to borrow my notes from class.

"Well, after the day I met you, I felt we really connected. And I really want to get to know you a lot better. So I was wondering if… you know… you'd go out with… me." Damon had his eyes down the whole time. Now, he brought his bright green eyes up to meet mine.

I was stun at first, but slowly, I smiled a shy smile and said, "I'd love to."

BUTTERCUP'S POV

I had the football in my hand. I was running and dodging every person that came at me. I've won every single game we've had these last few weeks. Today was the final game of the semester, and I was determined to win it.

I was 2 yards away from the goal when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, someone takled me from behind. With an _oof,_ I fell down. My grip on the ball lost. I saw some kid pick it up and run the other way._ Damn it! I was almost there and this moron takes me down! They are SO going to get it!_

I tried to stand up, but the dude was still on top of me._ What the fuck?! Why hasn't he gotten off?!_

"Can you stop moving so much? I'm trying to watch the game you know." Came a witty response from the jerk.

_I know that voice._ "Damn it Mitch! Get off me so I can kill you!" I tried grabbing him, but he was on top of my back and I couldn't reach him.

"In that case, why would I ever want to get off? Besides, it's comfortable up here." I could praticly see his smirk.

"Ok, you asked for it!" Using my powers, I stood up, grabbed him, and took off flying.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Mitch yelled, looking down at the field. I smirked._ He yells like a girl._

I stoped and floated about a couple of hundred feet off the ground. Mitch had locked his arms around me in a death lock, a horrified look on his face. _This'll show him not to mess with me, _I thought. Looking down at him, I smiled a sweet smile and said, "Are you enjoying yourself yet?"

"What the hell Buttercup? Put me back down!" Mitch said, his face paling. I smirked.

"Ok, as you wish." Using my super strength, I took his arms away from me and, with one last sweet smile, let him go.

"BUTTERCUP! HELP!" Mitch cried out, swinging his arms around. I swooped back down and caught him bridle style just seconds before he hit Earth.

Mitch slowly took his arms off his face and looked up at me. "Don't ever mess with me boy." And with that, I let him drop to the ground and walked away to the changing room.

THIRD POV

Three boys were lying around a small metal chamber, waiting. Suddenly, they heard a _Beep Beep Beep _come from one of the many machines. A ginger headed boy walked over to the screen. He studied the screen for a few seconds, then, a small smile spread over his features, his red eyes sparkled.

"Pack your bags boys. We found them."


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: So? What did you guys think about the last chapter? Remember, review. If I don't get at least three reviews per chapter, I won't update, so review! P.S, I must inform you Dexter almost got turned into a cupcake by a fellow friend of mine. So if you want to complain about the accuracy of him, go complain to EmoPyromaniacFrost.**

**Dexter: It was awful! She turned my cheek into a cannibal cupcake!**

**Brick: I got to keep one as a memorial to the enjoyable event! :D**

**Blossom: You're sick**

**Me: Seriously, go complain to her! Charge my minions! Charge!**

**Mitch: *eye roll* MEAM1 doesn't own most of the characters here**

CHAPTER 8

THIRD POV

Three boys flew through night, never resting in order to get to Megaville as soon as possible. They had been looking for the girls for weeks, waiting till one of them used their powers so their machines could detect them and locate their specific location.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" asked a shy little guy. He had bright, baby blue eyes and curly blond hair. **(Imagine them from the comic book by Bleedman, just at age 16)**

"We'll each follow one of them. We need to see how they are and what they're up to in order to determain the best way to approach them, without getting attack or making them flee again." Responded a red-eyed teen, his amber hair caught under his red cap.

"Do you seriously think they'll believe us that it was all an accident?"

Asked a forest green eyed, raven haired boy. His face twisted in concern and worry, with just a hint of his never ending anger.

"I honestly don't know. But maybe if we tell them how we really feel about them, they'll believe us." The red boy said. Worry stretching his beautifully sculpted face. His red eyes shining with in coming tears.

"I hope your right." The boy blue said, looking depressed.

"I just hope we're not too late." The green boy said, anger in his tone.

By morning, they had already arrived.

BUTTERCUP'S POV

"Buttercup! Wait!" I turn around and find Mitch, running up to me.

Seeing him, I remember yesterday and smirk. Sure, Blossom told us not to use our powers for fun, only emergencies, but she should have know I wouldn't lisend to her.

"What's up? Ready for another flying lesson?" I said, struggling to remain a straight face.

"Actually no, if you can believe that. I actually wanted to ask you something." Mitch said, looking a little too confident. _This can't be good._

"And what would that be?" I asked, beginning to imagine the worst.

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd go out with me tonight. There's this football team playing tonight and I had two tickets for it so…" Mitch had the desentsy to finally look nervous and blush.

_I should have seen this coming…_

"Well…" I didn't know what to say. I was good working under pressure from monsters, not guys. But, I guess, this couldn't hurt. He wasn't like _them_. He wouldn't hurt me like _he_ did. And if he did, it would be the last thing he'd ever do.

So, taking a deep breath, I put on my smirk and said, "Only if you buy the food."

Mitch grinned and took my books. Slithering an arm around my waist, he walked me down to the changing room. "Sure thing sweet thing."

BUBBLE'S POV

It was my last class before lunch, and Damon was leaning against my locker, waiting for me. Ever since we started dating, he has been so sweet to me. Changing his classes so we both have the same ones, waiting for me outside the school in the morning, walking me to lunch, carrying my books. _I'm so glad I agreed, _I thought happily.

"Hey Bubbles." Damon wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss. He leaned back and smiled down at me. "I've missed you."

I had to giggle at that. "But we just saw each other 5 minutes ago."

"Still, any minute away from you is like an eternity." Damon grabbed my books and placed them in my locker when I opened it. Then he took me by the hand and led me outside.

"Where are we going? The lunchroom is that way you know." I asked, pointing with my thumb behind me.

"I know, but I thought it would be nice to have a picnic outside. Besides, this way you get to see how good of a cook I am."

Damon said, grinning at me. I smiled._ How sweet! I can't wait to tell Ara all about it!_

I could feel the sunshine on my skin as we stepped outside the building. It was so warm and sunny outside. Not a cloud in the sky. Damon steared us towards the football field, where I saw a blanket and a whole buffet layed out in the middle of the field.

"Oh my god! When did you get the time to do this?" I asked Damon, my hands covering my mouth. We had arrived at the picnic, and it was beautiful! It looked like those picnics that they show on cartoons. The red and white checkered blanket. The old wooden picnic basket. And the food! Oh, the food. There was triangle sandwishes and French bread and spaghetti. Orange juice and soda. And for dessert, a homemade chocolate cake, my favorite!

BLOSSOM'S POV

**(Short POV, but don't worry, it'll get good after this****)**

"Hey Blossom." I closed my locker door and saw Dexter standing there, looking particualy cute.

"Hey Dexter, how are you? Do you need anything?" I asked. Then noticed he had something strapped to his back. I looked behind him and found our baby, Rose, sleeping there. "Awww! How cute!"

"Thanks. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the baby shop to buy little Rose here some new clothes." Dexter said, pointing behind him at Rose.

"Oh my god! Yes! I'd love to go shoping for baby things! Maybe we can even get a couple of toys." I excitedly said.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. So, meet me at the school gates right after school?"

"Sure thing. I'll bring the carrier." I offered.

I blushed, feeling very, very aware of him being less than a foot away from me.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get too close to someone again…_

THIRD POV

**( I'm going to put their names in, you already know them so *shrug*)**

"Can we go in yet? I'm getting hungry!" Butch whined for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"When aren't you hungry?" Boomer asked, with an innocent look of confusion on his cute little face.

"Shut up already! I can't concentrate with you two yapping all the time!" Brick all but yelled.

"But we've been waiting on a damn tree all day! Why hasn't the fucking lunch period started yet?" Butch whined again.

"Maybe because you can't stand still for one freaking minute!"

"Hey guys! Lisend!" Boomer pointed to the school a couple of yards away.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Finally! It took long enough."

"Ok boys, remember what I said. The girls always eat outside when it's all sunny and bullshit out. When they do, we each float at least a couple of yards above them and follow them. We need to find out as much as we can of them before we confront them. And whatever you do, do not let them see you or get involved in whatever they're doing. We don't want to get killed before we get a chance to talk to them. Understood?"

"Yes Brick." Boomer responded.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't get involved and blah blah blah. Can we go now?" Butch said impatiendly.

Brick smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Want to see Buttercup that bad huh?"

"Ooooo!" Boomer teased, smiling.

Butch blushed a deep red. "What! That's not true! I just miss messing with her, that's it! And who cares what you guys think? I'm out of here!" Butch took off, flying at full speed towards the lunch tables outside of school.

"He totally misses her." Brick concluded.

"Totally." Boomer agreed.

"Well, let's go Boomer. Time to get our girls back." And with that, the two Rowdy Ruff boys left, flying to go find the one thing they have missed all this time.

**Me: So? What you guys think? Next chapter will have all the good stuff. But remember, if I don't get at least three reviews for ach chapter, I won't continue. I don't care if you do two or more reviews, just review, ok?**

**Dexter: Hey, why didn't I get to talk that much?**

**Brick: Because nobody likes you**

**Dexter: Hey!**

**Buttercup: He's right you know Dorkster**

**Dexter: Again! What is wrong with you people!**

**Me: *sigh* you know what, I'm not going to force you to suffer their irritating arguing. See you next time!**

**Bubbles: Bye!**

**Boomer: Bye! See you next chapter!**


	9. SORRY

**Me: Ok people. The next chapter is on its way but not today because it's my Birthday ok? I'll update as soon as possible, don't loose hope! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Welcome back people! Thank you so much for all of the great reviews, even though some of them threaten me. *Gives pointed glare* You know who you are. Also, I'd like to give a special shout out to those awesome enough to wish me a happy birthday. Hats off to you ****Rimma1999****, ****alan. Haymore, ****and ****Princess Of Fiore!**

**Buttercup: The party was cool. Good cake at least.**

**Me: What do you mean by that?**

**Buttercup: Nothing…**

**Dexter: Blossom will be mine!**

**Brick: Ha! You wish! I'm winning and you know it! Some great fan out there even called you Dorkster! Cheers girl!**

**Dexter: Don't call me that!**

**Bubbles: You know what, I'll do the disclaimer before things get out of hand**

**Damon: That's my girl!**

**Boomer: Your girl?! Why you little…**

***sounds of choking***

**Buttercup: And I thought Boomer was the calm one**

**Butch: Yeah, me too**

**Mitch: *grinning* That looks like that choking scene in the Simpsons**

**Bubbles: *rolls eyes* Anyways, MEAM1 doesn't own most of the characters here and the story idea**

CHAPTER 9

BOOMER'S POV

I had flown all over the front yard of the school, looking for my dear sweet Bubbles. She would have been the most likely one to be sitting there in the outdoor tables._ Where is she?_

I went out back, seeing a few students eating in the grass under the shade of the trees. But I didn't see Bubbles anywhere.

_Maybe she's eating inside?_ I thought. _No, Bubbles never stays inside when she can be outside. But if that's the case, then where is she?_

I suddenly turned towards the football field. I don't know why, but I had a feeling Bubbles would be there. And she was, but she wasn't alone.

BUTCH'S POV

I flew as fast as I could from that damn tree. _I don't care about buttercup,_ I thought angrily. But somewhere, deep within my mind, a tiny voice kept saying,_ yes you do._

So? What if I did? It didn't matter. They would never forgive us for what we did. We never intended to kill him, just hurt him. _Stop it. You have to concentrate in finding your Buttercup._

I flew pass a couple of tables, looking out for any sign that would indicate me that Buttercup was there. I was flying so fast I almost missed the blur of green near a table.

Backing up quietly, I saw it was indeed Buttercup. But with further examination, I realized she was with some dude. They were both laughing at something, and suddenly, I felt very, very angry. That moron had his arm around _My Buttercup._ And she wasn't even fighting him off! That fucker was SO dead!

BRICK'S POV

**(Warning: short POV)**

_How can you lose one amazingly beautiful girl in a school with only 300 students in it?_ I thought, mentally hitting myself. I've been looking everywhere for her, yet, there was no sign of her whatsoever.

I had just passed the front doors of the school when something caught my attention.

"I'm so glad this wasn't a bother to you Blossom,"

_Blossom!_

"I hadn't checked my agenda this morning so I forgot I had to help fix the computers in the computer lab today after school with Mr. . I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dexter,"

_Dexter? Who the hell is Dexter?_

"I really didn't have any plans for lunch today. Bubbles is eating with Damon and Mitch and Buttercup are a disturbing sight to see when they're eating. Besides, what would be better than going out and shopping for baby supplies?"

_Baby?_

That's when I got a good look at them. Blossom was in her usual colored outfits. Pink shirt and red jeans with a red bow on top. But there was some guy standing next to her. Dexter apparently. He had amber hair like me and Blossom. He wore thick black glasses, and I could barely tell he had blue eyes behind those things. He was strangely dresses with a knee length white lab coat and elbow long plastic purple gloves. All topped off with blue jeans and black boots.

But what most surprised the hell out of me was that they had a _baby_ with them. _A baby!_ It, or should I say, _she,_ had on a plain white shirt, pants, and socks.

"Ok then, shall we? If we're going to buy our little girl Rose here some new clothes, then we must get on moving." Said Dorkster.

_Our _little girl?!

"Yeah lets go. we wouldn't want to 'raise' our daughter like a hobo with the same dirty clothes now would we." Blossom responded.

_Was this kid _theirs_? Was Blossom a mom? _My_ Blossom? And who did this dude __think he was anyways, taking my girl?_

Dexter gave Rose to Blossom and took out a small steel cube with a single red button on top of it. He smiled knowingly at Blossom and pressed the button.

The whole thing automatically transformed into a comfortable looking carrier. _How the hell did he do that?_

"_That's_ why you told me to leave the carrier behind!"Blossom exclaimed, looking a little too happy in my opinion.

"Right you are my dearest Blossom." Then he had the guts to lean down and place a kiss on her cheek.

Blossom blushed massively and looked surprised at first. Maybe even a little shocked. Then something passes through her eyes. Something I hope was anger.

But she didn't. Instead, she smiled up at him, strapped Rose to the carrier and took his hand.

I floated there, just staring at them walk down the street together. Hand in hand.

_Am I truly too late? _I thought.

**Me: Ok, that's that. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? A little **_**too **_**short? Please review people. I can't continue writing if you don't tell me what you think. I'm also sticking to my 3 review per chapter thing. And just so you know, I updated my profile. Go check it out, I added a couple of fun activities you can do in there too.**

**Buttercup: Who in their right minds would want to know how much they're worth?**

**Bubbles: I would. I'd be worth a lot of money!**

**Butch: *snort* Yeah right! And Boomer isn't stupid.**

**Boomer: Hey!**

**Damon: Don't lisend to him Bubbles. You'd be worth all the money in the world. And even that's not enough to afford you**

**Bubbles: Aww! Thanks Damon! That was sweet of you to say!**

**Blossom: Awww! That **_**was **_**sweet.**

**Buttercup: psh, whatever**

**Boomer: *curses* #!% *&**

**Mitch: Guys! Dexter and Brick are coming! Hurry! End the chapter before they start going at it again!**

**Brick: Dorkster Bloss is-**

**Me: See you guys! Don't forget to review!**

**Everyone else: Bye!**


	11. TIE BREAKER!

**Me: Ok people, don't panic! i'm just giving you this quick note. the real chapter will be posted this week. i just wanted to tell you that A) If people keep threating me, i'm just going to do whatever. *gives pointed look* yeah, im talking to you girly. B) there has been some issues with the couples thing. i have gotten a lot of PM's and review all expressing their opinions. the bad thing is that after i had counted them, there was a tie. so, i'm going to have a tie breaker. you have to review and send me as many PM's as you can expressing your opinion. either team Brick or team Dexter. or your very own idea. the tie breaker will end on January 30th. the team with the most votes wins. every review and PM counts as one, even if it was from the same person over and over again. so, good luck to you all and may the best team win!**

**Rowdyruff Boys: COME ON BRICK FANS! PM HER AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU GUYS CAN DO IT! *Whoop Whoop***

**Mitch,Damon,Dexter: REVIEW DEXTER FAN! COME ON! DON'T GIVE UP! WE CAN BEAT THEM!*CHEERS***

**Powerpuff Girls: *sigh* this is going to be a long three days.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Me: I'm so sorry people! I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been kind of distracted talking to someone. *gives pointed look with smile.* But anyways, I have counted up all the votes and I have come up with the winner, but I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to read and find out for yourself. Enjoy and on with the story!**

**Bubbles: MEAM1 doesn't own most characters**

CHAPTER 10

BOOMER'S POV

I watched Bubbles getting fed by her friend for almost ten minutes now. It felt more like years.

_Who is he? Please don't let him be her boyfriend!_

From afar, I heard the faint sound of the school bell ring, indicating the end of the lunch period. _Finally!_

"Aww. I don't want to go back! I want this to last forever!" Bubbles whined in that sweet voice of hers. And to my complete disappointment, I saw the guy wrap her in his arms and give her a… a…

_Why the freak is he kissing her!? And why isn't she moving away!?_

"Don't worry my little Bubbles, every day will be like this. We'll come out here and have a picnic out in the open." He stood her up and pulled her up with him. Bubbles wrapped her arms around his neck. I balled my hands into fist.

"Oooo, thanks Damon," _so that's the little bustard's name, "_ I don't know where I would be without you."

_You'd be with me_ I thought sadly to myself.

All of a sudden, Bubbles looked up and saw me. She went completely still. "Boo… Boo…Boomer? Is that you?" she looked ready to faint. She was so pale.

_Did I just say that out loud?_

"Yes. Yes you did. Now, who the fuck are you? Why does Bubbles know you? And why the hell is she so pale?" the Damon guy asked.

But before I could reply, Bubbles broke his hold on her and she took off, tears raining down along the way.

BUTCH'S POV

I flew at full speed towards the dude and tackled him to the ground.

"Whoof!" all the air went out of him as he hit the ground, me on top of him.

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY BUTTERCUP!" I yelled, ready to punch him to pulp. But before my hand made contact with his face, I heard someone yell, "What the hell…?"

I turn around and met Buttercup's angry gaze. She trailed off as she suddenly recognized me, and all the color drained from her face.

"Butch?" she asked, looking stunned.

"Buttercup…" I started to say, but was then hit in the jaw and thrown away.

"What the fuck dude? Who are you to call Buttercup yours anyways?" said the guy I had tackled. He had gotten himself up and was standing next to Buttercup. _My _Buttercup.

"Move away from her now. Or I'll beat you up so badly you'll need plastic surgery just to make your face resemble one."

The guy was about to say something, but I didn't hear it over the voice of Buttercup. "You son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing here?"

Using her super speed and strength, Buttercup came at me and punched me in the gut.

_I missed you too _I thought darkly.

BRICK'S POV

After what seemed like an eternity of diapers and shoes, the couple finally decided to head back to school.

Poor Rose was stuck inside some giant puffy pink dress. "Awww! You look so cute darling!" Blossom cooed, teasing her little feet.

"I really like the dress you picked out for her." Dorkster said. _Stupid dork_, I thought. He's been making comments like this for the whole trip.

"Thanks! I love that little lab coat you bought her. She looks so cute in it! Just like you." That little comment at the end made me ball up my hands. It just made Dorkster blush like an idiot.

"Hey, what's that sound?" he asked. They were almost at the school when there was this sudden noise of things braking and hitting the ground.

Dexter and Blossom ran towards the back of the school, where all the noise was coming from. I followed, curious. But when we got to the back, it wasn't what I expected to find. Buttercup and Butch were going at it at full force. Hitting each other and breaking objects over each other's heads.

"Butch!" I yelled, enraged. _Why couldn't he do this one simple thing?_

I swooped down without thinking and put him in a headlock before he could throw another punch. "Get off me Brick!"

As we struggled, I heard a voice call out from behind me. "Brick?" I turned around and found Blossom there, looking very, very, pale.

_Oh shit._


	13. Chapter 11

**Me: I am SO sorry people! I got my internet cut and my laptop taken away so I couldn't update my stories. But now I'm back better than ever! And you'll all be glad to hear that I have counted up the new reviews and PM's and the final score for the couple's competition was 45 to 53.**

**Brick/Dexter: Who won?!**

**Me: *Grin* you'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Dexter: What?!**

**Brick: $ %^*#**

**Me: Hey! Watch your tongue!**

**Blossom: MEAM1 doesn't own most of the characters**

CHAPTER 11

BLOSSOM'S POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Brick was right in front of me, holding back a furious Butch. Buttercup was being held back by at least ten jocks beside me, and it seems they won't be able to hold her back much longer.

Dexter and I had heard a racket and had decided to investigate what was happening. That's when I discovered Buttercup and Butch fighting one another. Then, out of nowhere, Brick appeared and tried to hold Butch back.

When I saw Brick, all the memories of our last encounter came flooding back to me. All I could see now was red, blood, screams, fire. Death. He _killed _him! All of a sudden, I was overtaken by this sudden feeling of anger and fury. The sudden urge to take vengeance upon him was so great I didn't even realize I had moved until I had tackled him to the

"whoof!" Brick looked up with surprised eyes. "Blossom, what are you doing?" he asked, trying to get up. But I wasn't going to make this easy for him. _Brick deserves to feel the pain I felt, _I thought. My mind was filled with too much fury. I couldn't think straight.

"You killed him Brick! You _killed _him!" I pulled myself off him and pulled him up by the collar. Using my free hand, I punched him in the face, sending him flying to the wall. There was a crash and I could hear people all around me start to scream and run to the safety of the school.

I looked around when I hear a table breaking and discover Buttercup and Butch going at it again. But something seemed off about it. It was as if Butch was trying to get to Buttercup but not exactly _hurt _her. _That's strange, _I thought. Butch wasn't known for holding back during a fight.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms grab me from behind. "Blossom, stop struggling, I'm not trying to hurt you." I hear Brick's voice close to my ear. But I couldn't help it. I didn't want to be near him.

"Blossom!" we both turn to the left to discover Dexter. He was in some sort of metal armor and was rocketing right towards us. With a wham, Brick was knocked down and I was able to break his grip on me.

Dexter turned back around and flew my way, picking me up and heading skywards. But we weren't safe yet. Just seconds after being in the air we heard someone yell my name. Brick was flying full speed towards us.

Dexter quickly turned so that we were flying backwards and started to shoot rockets at Brick. Brick kept dodging them but came very close to getting hit by one a couple of times. "Who are you?!" Dexter yelled, trying to get heard over the wind.

"I should be the one asking that!" Brick responded, shooting lasers at him from his blood red eyes. "Let Blossom Go!"

"You'll have to kill me first!"

"NO!" _I can't lose another, I can't!_ I grabbed a hold on Dexter and sped off as fast as I could.

"Blossom!" I heard Brick yell behind us. I turned quickly around and, using my laser eyes, shot him in the arm. Seconds later, I heard a big boom below and saw a new crater form. I couldn't afford having him follow us for much longer. I could feel the tears well up behind my eyes and I didn't know how much longer I could hold them back. But I was determined not to let him see me cry.

After flying for an eternity, the mountain peaks finally came into view. I searched until I found a quiet region surrounded completely by pines. Once we were on the ground, I collapsed in heaping sobs. Dexter hugged me and let me leaned on his shoulder. We stayed like that until I fell asleep.

**Me: Ok, I know this is only Blossom's POV but the other POV's are going to come up in the following chapters. Well, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter.**

**RRB: Team Brick forever!**

**Dexter,Mitch,Damon: Team Dexter!**

**PPG: *sigh* this is getting annoying**

**Ara: See you later people! Peace!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Me: Ok, so I know you are all still voting for the couple thing, and that's fine, but I have the winners now so you don't have to if you don't want to. Well, that's pretty much all I wanted to say, so let's get on with the story!**

**Buttercup: This story is through my POV and it's when I go and bunch Butch in the gut for hitting Mitch.**

**Butch: Damn you Mitch**

**Mitch: Can you blame her? *grin***

**Butch: Why you little…**

***Sounds of struggling***

**Buttercup: *sigh* Lets get this over with before they kill each other**

**Bubbles: MEAM1 doesn't own most of the characters**

CHAPTER 12

BUTTERCUP'S POV

"You son of a bitch! What are you doing here?" I was so angry, I used my super speed and strength to run up to Butch and punch him in the gut before he even had a change to answer me. The impact was so great that it send him flying into the school wall.

"Agh!" Butch yelled out in pain. He looked up, his eyes filled with rage as always. But there was something else in them, something I couldn't put my finger on. But it was gone the next minute. "What the hell Buttercup?"

_He called me by my name._ I was taken back by that. Ever since we were five, I remember Butch always calling me all sorts of names. His most favored one was Butterbutt. But Butch had never called me by my real name except that one time.

All of a sudden, all I could see was red. I rubbed at my eyes, only to discover blood there. Blood was trickling down the side of my face, covering my eyes with a fine layer of red. I looked round in fear, only to discover flames licking up at blacken, crumbling buildings. I noticed that under one pile of rocks, stood out an unmoving hand. I sped off towards it, a piercing scream breaking through the air. _No wait, that's MY voice._

I came back to the present and discovered I was the one screaming bloody mary. I had a hold on Butch once again, but this time, I was holding him by the neck. I hadn't even realized I'd moved.

"You call me that one more time and I swear, _I'll _be the one doing the killing this time." With that, I threw him away like a ragged doll. He slid on the concrete floor while heading to the brick wall, leaving a trail of destruction on his wake.

"Ok, I've been trying not to hurt you, but you're on my last nerve." Butch said quietly, his voice a menacing sound. He stood up, ready to make his move. I positioned myself to attack as well. Then, in a blink of an eye, all hell broke loose.

I grabbed the nearest object, which was a concrete bench, and smashed it over his head. Butch let out a growl that sounded more animal than human, and then swung at me with the school's flagpole.

"Butch!" I heard someone yell in frustration. Then came a red light and all of a sudden, Brick was there holding Butch back. _What the hell?!_

"Brick?" I whip my head around and discover Blossom standing there, looking as white as a ghost. I scowl when I notice Dorkster standing beside her, holding a poor baby with a too puffy dress. Ew.

My gaze falls back on Blossom when I hear a scream followed by a crash. Blossom had tackled Brick down._ Whow, didn't know the girl had it in her._

But before I could cheer my sister on, I was tackled in the back by Butch. "Aaahhh!" I get pinned down, Butch's knees digging on my back.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you, but you're not giving me any other choice Buttercup." There it was again, my name said in his low dark voice. But instead of fueling my anger with adrenalin and fury, it only caused me to deflate. I was suddenly tired of always fighting, of always having to be the strongest one of the trio.

_Why am I always fighting? Why am I always left out to fight for my life? There wasn't anything I could have done to save him anyways._

"Buttercup, all I've been doing since that day was beat myself up over it. I know it was our fault, but you must know we didn't mean to kill him on purpose. I know he meant a lot to you, but we didn't do it on purpose. He was your creator; I could never kill the one who brought you to the world. You have to believe me on that. Please."

Just hearing him mention Professor brought tears to my eyes. He was more than our creator, he was our father. That's when the whole world came crashing down on me, and before I realized what was going on, I was on my knees, wrapped in Butch's arms, crying my heart out.

**Buttercup: I would never cry!**

**Me: Yeah, but this was your one moment of weakness**

**Butch: Yup, that's why I'm there**

**Mitch: And where the hell am I? Shouldn't I have been there with her too?**

**Butch: *snort* Yeah right, in your dreams toothpick**

**Mitch: Why you little… **

***sounds of struggle***

**Buttercup: *rolls eyes* Anyways, come back soon for the next chapter where we give you the POV of Bubbles and how that day went for her**

**Bubbles: Yay! See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 13

**ME: Ok, this chapter shows Bubble's POV and Boomer's POV too. But I didn't write it, a fanfiction writer wrote it. It was good and I had to post it as the next chapter, so if you like this chapter, which I know you will, then you know who to thank**

**Bubbles: It's really great!**

**Blossom: Kinda short if you ask me**

**Brick: MEAM1's chapters are ALWAYS short**

**Me: Hey! Don't judge me. I didn't hear you complain when I wrote about you**

**Butch: Yeah, but what kind of guy writes a PPG chapter?**

***Smack* **

**Butch: Ow! What was THAT for?**

**Buttercup: Don't judge him, it just comes to show SOME guys have good taste in cartoons still. That right there is rare**

**Girls: True**

**Buttercup: You see? Now shut up and read the disclaimer**

**Butch: *Mumbles* Fine. MEAM1 doesn't own most of the characters**

CHAPTER 13

BUBBLE'S POV

I flew as fast as I could, my tears streaming down my cheeks before being whipped away in the wind. _How could Boomer ever show his face to me again? How could he have even found us?_ I flew faster, rocketing towards the only place I could think of.  
I descended slowly, my chest heavy as I dropped to the ground. It was the graveyard, and my legs felt like jelly as I slowly walked towards the large cross. It had started raining here in Townsville, and my hair was clinging to my face, my bangs in my eyes, but I could still read the inscription: _Professor Jonathan B. Utonium, Loving Father and brilliant scientist._

I dropped to my knees in front of the cross, my hand on the cold stone, my fingers brushing the edges of his name. "Professor, Father, what do I do? I don't know…and I'm scared." I longed for him to hold me again, like he used to when me or Blossom were scared, and even Buttercup, though she'd never admit it. I couldn't help crying harder as I remembered the Professors big warm arms, how he'd scoop all three of us into his arms, holding us to his chest and cradling us. It was so comforting, so safe. I collapsed against the wet stone, completely succumbing to my grief and sadness.

BOOMER'S P.O.V.

I floated a few feet above Bubbles as she collapsed in front of Professor Utoniums grave. What should I do, I wasn't sure. But I had to comfort her; I couldn't leave her like this. What'd be the point of trying to get her back if I just left now, when she needed me most?  
I slowly descended, standing behind her, my head bowed. The rain was still falling, and Bubbles baby blue shirt was soaked, her skin showing, and the backs of her blue bra straps were showing.

I shrugged of my heavy jacket, kneeling as I placed it on her shoulders. She reached up and grabbed the edges, her hand touching mine. I couldn't help but hold my breath as she looked up at me, her deep blue eyes piercing into my heart.  
"Boomer….." She froze and suddenly she was gripping my shirt, pushing me up against the stone marker behind us. Her eyes blazed with an anger I'd only seen once. "How could you! How dare you show your face here again!" She slammed me up against the stone, the surface cracking. She lowered her head, sobbing into my shirt. "You killed him Boomer, our father. Brick, Butch, all three of you! And now you're here again? Why Boomer, why are you doing this to me?!" She looked into my eyes again, her expression pleading. I didn't know what to say, but I followed my instincts, like Brick had always told me to.

"Bubbles, I'm here because I couldn't stay away from you. I like you, a lot." I grabbed her wrists in my hand, her grip loosened, and I lowered her arms, staring her in the eyes. Her expression changed to confuse, her lips parted in a silent question, and disbelief. "The Professor, I wish I could tell you how sorry I am. We never intended for him to get hurt, we never wanted to hurt him. Or you"

I slipped my arm around her, pulling her into my arms. She buried her face in my shirt, my jacket still around her shoulders. I held her to me as she cried, sitting there in the graveyard, the rain falling_. I never want to let her go, not ever again_ I thought.

**Me: Ok, so that was 's POV of Bubbles and Boomer**

**Butch: Meh, not bad for a guy**

***Smack***

**Butch: OW! What was THAT one for?**

**Buttercup: *Shrug* I just felt like it**

**Boomer: Well, I thought it was good, he at least included me**

**Bubbles: Yeah, I liked it too!**

**Blossom: Not bad**

**Dexter: How about we let him continue the story? *grin***

**Brick: Oh no he doesn't!**

***Sounds of struggle***

**Damon: What's up with him?**

**Me: Oh nothing. It's just that is on Dexter's team**

**Mitch: Well, that explains it all the commotion**

**Me: *Sigh* yeah. Well, that's all for tonight people! Stay tuned for the next chapter! And review to tell me how much you liked someone else's chapter.**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**Bubbles: Bye!**

***Glare from everyone***

**Bubbles: Oops**


	16. Chapter 14

**Me: Ok, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long while, but I need to live my life too ya' know. Anyways, I'm so sorry I haven't updated and I promise to update as much as I can.**

**Buttercup: Yup, it was her fault, all of her fault.**

**Me: Ok ok, we get it, no need to repeat it.**

**Buttercup: I was just making sure they got the facts straight.**

**Me: *Eyeroll* Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I've been out of my zone lately so it might not be that good.**

**Blossom: Also, we would appreciate it if you PM us and give us an idea for the next story or chapter.**

**Dexter: One that will end with me winning**

**Brick: Oh hell no!**

**Buttercup: Ok, MEAM1 does not own most of the characters. Lets get on with this before Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 go at it again.**

**Dexter/Brick: hey!**

CHAPTER 14

BLOSSOM'S POV

I didn't know how or when, but when I first opened my eyes, here was, in my own pink bed. I don't remember anything aside from falling asleep on Dexter and seeing Brick.

_Brick..._

I remember now. Seeing him fly down to hold back Butch, the way he appeared when he saw me, how he looked when I had punched I him into the wall. So much happened since yesterday, my normal live seemed hundreds of years away. Well, as normal a live you can have when you're a superhero.

I slowly sat up in still my mind still running wild with questions and images of yesterday. _Could it be possible it had all been a dream? _I thought. But my answer came all too quickly the moment I opened my bedroom door.

There, lying on her side, wet and trembling, was Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" I quickly kneeled down and grabbed her hand. It was icy cold.

She started to surface into reality until she was finally able to open her eyes. "Hey Blossom." She said, followed by a walk smile.

I hugged her, getting wet and cold in the process. "Bubbles, what happened? Why are you lying here all wet?"

Her eyes looked sad and distant when she spoke,"I went to the grave yard yesterday, to the tomb of the Professor. I just couldn't help myself after seeing Boomer."

_So it hadn't been a dream. _I looked down sweet ol' Bubbles. She didn't deserve to suffer this much because of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I suddenly had a flash of anger. Fury. Bubbles didn't deserve _any_ of this!

"Blossom, are you ok?"

Bubble's words brought me back to the reality. "I'm fine. It was nothing. You on the other hand, are not. Why are you all wet and on the floor?"

"It was raining when I got to the graveyard and then Boomer was there, saying sorry. Saying they didn't mean for that day to happen. That it was an accident. He then brought me home when I was crying too much and was getting even more soaked. I made it up the stairs, and I was going to knock on your door to see if I could sleep with you that night, but I guess it was all too much for me and I just fell asleep here." She indicated to the carpeted floor.

I felt a pang of sadness to see her in this condition. Wet, tired, sad. Nothing like her usual cheerful self.

"Come on Bubbles, lets get you into a nice hot bath. You're going to get sick if you stay like this."

With that, we slowly made our way down stairs to the bathroom. What we saw next, was out of this world.

"Oh. My. God."

**Me: I know I know, it's really short. But I told you guys, that I'm loosing my mojo.**

**Butch: What did you just say about our dad?**

**Buttercup: *Places hand on Butch's face and pushes him aside* Ignore him.**

**Bubbles: This scene is so sad!**

**Damon: I know! I don't like to see my sweet Bubbles in that kind of state**

**Boomer: Hey! She's not yours!**

**Damon: Not yet**

**Boomer: *Growls***

**Mitch: Yo Dex! Pass more the popcorn!**

**Buttercup: Shut up**

**Me: Ok, I'll get in here before they start fighting. Again. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review. And if you have a new idea for a new story or chapter, don't hesitate to ask. Good night everybody! See you next time!**

**Bubbles: Bye!**

***sounds of struggle in the back***

**Me: *Eyeroll***


	17. Chapter 15

**Me: Well, it seems that for now, I've finally gotten my mojo back**

**Buttercup: Well it's about time. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be stuck with these dweebs?!**

**Everybody: Hey!**

**Buttercup: Anyways, lets get on with this story**

**Me: Fine. Whatever. You're just mad because the readers are going to finally see how your sisters found you that morning**

**Buttercup: *blush* Shut up!**

**Me: *smirk* And that's how you get Buttercup to blush people. Anyways, I do not own most of the characters in this story. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 15

BLOSSOM'S POV

"Oh. My. God."

I can not believe what I'm seeing. There, on the living room couch, lay Buttercup. Wrapped in Butch's arms!

Bubbles shrieked beside me.

Buttercup sat up as if hit, causing Butch to startle and fall off the couch, Buttercup still in his arms.

"Buttercup! What the hell is Butch _doing _here!" I yelled. I didn't know if I should be surprised, or angry, or both! I didn't expect this at all! How could Buttercup be, of all people, standing right next to Butch and _not _ripping his head off?!

Buttercup and Butch untangled themselfs from the limp pile on the floor. As soon as she was up, Buttercup started spitting out an explaination.

"It's not what it looks like! It's just that I started crying yesterday and-"

Bubbles and I bugged eyed my sister with disbelieve. _Buttercup? Crying?! This must be the end of the world._

Some annoyed look crossed her worried features. "Yes. I cried. Im not _that _heartless. But anyways, I couldn't take it anymore and started crying my heart out. Butch was there and I just, I don't know. I just needed someone to hold me I guess. When it got dark, Butch here brought me home and we started watching some TV. But I guess we both got tired and fell asleep."

She indicated the couch, where Butch was standing next to. scratching the back of his head and, for the first time, not looking like a smart-ass.

"Yeah... So um, sorry I stayed the night here. I'll show my way out." But as Butch tried to make his way toward the door, Buttercup was there, crossed armed and blocking his only way out.

"Oh no you don't. You have some explanation to do."

**Me: Hoped you enjoyed today's chapter and please don't complain about how short it is. I'm just bad at making long pieces of writing on my own.**

**Bubbles: Please review! All are welcomed!**

**Ara: See you next time people! Peace.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Me: Welcome back everybody to a whole new exciting chapter of Villan or Hero? I would just like to give a shout out to all my readers who still read my story. Even though I stink like hell when it comes to updating. Thanks you!**

**Dexter: On with the story!**

CHAPTER 16

BUTCH'S POV

_Shit._ _How the hell do I get out of this?_ Of course I want to tell Buttercup the truth, but not know. Not when I just got her back.

"Um, well, you see, I'm just really tired and I do seem to remember I have two idiot brothers I have to babysit today. Howe about we all get a little rest, get some coffee, and talk about it tomorrow?"

I knew it was a long shot, but I had nothing left. I really _was_ tired, and I desperately needed a cup of coffee.

"I don't think we can do that." Buttercup said, butting on her best kick-ass attitude. _God I missed her._

"No really, I need to go." I said while backing up, hands up in mock surrender. But as I backed up, I bumped into the other two Powerpuffs. _Crap, I am SO dead._

Before I knew what was happening, I was tied up, head to toe, to a wooden chair that had somehow appeared in the middle of the living room.

"So," Buttercup said, placing a hand on the back of my chair and leaning in close to my face. It took everything I had to not kiss her. "it appears you have some explaining to do."

_One shower and an explanation later..._

BUBBLE'S POV

"So, let me get this straight. You guys have been looking for us ever since we left town?" I could not believe it. Boomer has been looking for me ever since I left.

"That's right. We just didn't want you guys to think we were killers. The whole accident was a huge mistake. That building just fell and we couldn't stop it." Butch explained, still tied up to the chair.

"So it _was _all and accident." Blossom said, looking very distant.

"Accident or no accident, he's still dead. And we can't do I anything about it." Buttercup said, trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

"All this time, we thought you had planned on killing him all along." Blossom said, still in some sort of trace.

"No! We would never do that to you guys. We lo-" Butch looked horrified at what he was just about to say.

"You guys what?" Buttercup asked, intrigued.

Butch hesitated, but then sighed sadly and said, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

**Me: Please review**


	19. Bye

**Me: Ok, i know i have not updated for a while, and i have also kinda been doing a sucky job at it. that is why i am offering anyone here to adopt the story. if you would like to adopt the story, please PM me. i will only ask of you to be creative and to update it more than i did. other than that, i will give this story to anyone. thanks. **


	20. Chapter 17

**Me: Ok, so I know I said I'm giving up on the story, and that's true, but I can't pick someone from the one's wanting the story. So for now I'll continue the story. Besides, I'm on summer vacation, so I think I can update more.**

**Brick: And to celebrate that, you'll be reading of yours truly *wink**grin***

**Dexter: Pu-lease *eyeroll*, get over yourself already **

**Brick: Jealous much?**

**Dexter: pfft, as if**

**Brick: *Grin***

**Me: Yeah, they've been like this the whole time since reading a couple of the reviews you guys made :/**

**Blossom: I'm just amazed they haven't beaten the crap out of each other yet**

**Bubbles: I know right?**

**Buttercup: They will soon enough**

**Me: True**

**Blossom: Anyways, ILoveRanma does not own most of the characters**

**Me: Yeah, I'm getting really addicted to this anime called Ranma ½. It's just THAT awesome! Anyways, enjoy the story and please review to tell me if you want me to continue the story or not. Thanks guys!**

CHAPTER 17

BUTCH'S POV

Well, after that close call of telling the girls how we really feel about them, they let me go and I'm now heading back home to my two idiot brothers. God just knows what hell awaits me once I step through that door.

I landed in front of a pretty looking house. It was painted a pale yellow on the outside with reddish tiles on the roof and a white wooden door. It had a pretty exterior, but you should never judge a book for it's cover. You would have never imagined former villains living here.

I step forward to open the door but it's locked. I reached into my jacket for my keys, just to find my pockets empty. _I must have dropped them at Buttercup's house._ _Idiot. _

I wanted to sneak in unnoticed, but I guess that's out of the question now. I ring the doorbell once. Twice. Three times. _Why the hell aren't they answering?!_

I look through the window and see the lights turned on, _so why are they not answering?_ I then notice the time on the clock above the kitchen. 11:37 AM.

Crap. I forgot these morons don't wake up before noon. I fly up to Brick's window and see it's half way opened. Slowly, I draw it up so I can fly in. Once inside his room, I close the window how it was and head for the door. But before I make it, something catches my eye. Brick's jacket is on the floor, a giant black hole on the sleeve of it.

I look back at him and notice his arm is wrapped in a bandage. The edges of it covered it dried blood and ash. I frown. _Typical idiot. I bet he chased after Blossom and literally got shot down._ I shake my head, not believing how predictable my brother can be sometimes.

I head toward the door again, but before I can even reach the handle, the door flies open and hits me right in the face.

"Aahh! What the hell?!" I look up and see Boomer standing there, looking all innocent like always.

"Oh, sorry Butch, I didn't mean to hit you. Wait, what are you doing in Brick's room?"

I rub my forehead, "I could be asking you the same thing."

"I was just hungry and came to tell Brick it was his turn to make breakfast."

"You're so lazy," I mutter.

Boomer smirks and crosses his arms, leaning against the wall he states, "Says the guy that wouldn't even get up from bed to eat for a week."

I glare at him, "Touché."

"Can you two have your little argument elsewhere? I'm trying to sleep here!"

We both turn around to see Brick getting up from bed and stretching. Same black sweats, red shirt, and same red cap. _Does he _ever _take that thing off?_

"Great, you're awake. What's for breakfast?" Boomer asked.

"A big bowl of fuck you. Go make yourself something you lazyass."

Boomer just stands there glaring at him. I smile.

"And you," I turn around to see Brick's eyes shooting daggers at me, "where the hell where you last night?"

My smile disappears and is replaces by my usual frown. "What do you care?"

"You never stay out for no reason. So you either tell me or I beat it out of you."

"Try it." I sneer.

Suddenly, Brick had me pinned to the wall, murder in his eyes. _Crap, didn't see _that _one coming._

"Fine! I spend the night with Buttercup at her place. Can you let go of me now?"

BRICK'S POV

"What?!" _Did he really say what I think he said?_

Butch seemed to understand how this affected me, because he smirked and seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Yeah, that's what I said. I spend the night with Buttercup at her place. You know, that house where _Blossom _lives?" He seemed to yell out her name.

"What the bloody hell where you doing over there?!"

"What? You don't like the idea of me sleeping under the same roof as Blossom? Or Bubbles?" He looks over at Boomer. I turn and see Boomer red, his hands fisted and shooting murder from his eyes. Butch just grinned.

I let go of Butch and head to my closet. "What are you doing?" Butch asks, still looking smug.

"I'm getting ready to go out." I get out through my teeth.

"What? Where?"

This time, it was my turn to smirk.

"I'm going to visit an old friend of mine."


	21. Chapter 18

**Me: And I'm back. So I've read a couple of the reviews and some PMs, and I've decided not to give the story away. I'll do my best to update as often as possible, but I also need you guys to give me new chapter ideas and review.**

**Buttercup: Review or I'll punch you into a bloody pile of pulp**

**Me: ummmm, ignore her**

**Buttercup: I know where you live!**

**Me: Shut up! You're going to freak the crap out of them! **

**Buttercup: What did you say to me?! *Takes out saw***

**Me: Aaaaaahhhhhhh!**

**Buttercup: *Chases Me with saw**evil laugh***

**Me: Somebody do the disclaimer!**

**Random Hot Shirtless Guy: *Walks in* NewMeam doesn't own most of the story *smiles and winks***

***Buttercup and Me stop running***

**All Girls: *Stare open-mouthed***

**All Guys: *Eyes roll and glare***

**Me: *In trace* Ummmm, yeah… Well, enjoy the story. And now if you excuse us…**

***Girls leave with Random Hot Shirtless Guy* **

**Butch: I hate that guy -_-**

***Boys nod*-_-**

CHAPTER 18

BLOSSOM'S POV

"What do you think Butch was about to say?" I asked Bubbles. We were sitting on the couch, me reading a book, Bubbles painting her nails, and Buttercup playing video games on the TV.

"I don't know. Maybe he was about to say 'I love you Buttercup!'" Bubbles exclaimed, giggling.

"Hey! Why do you have to drag me into your conversation?!" Buttercup demanded, still facing the TV.

"Because you're the one we found cuddling with Butch this morning." Bubbles grinned, wagging her eyebrows.

Buttercup blushed and glared, but didn't say anything. I grinned, knowing there was nothing Buttercup could say to that.

"Whatever." She muttered, still facing the TV.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _Huh, who could that be?_

BRICK'S POV

I flew to Blossom's house, ready to demand answers. Or more accurately, try to get her to talk without killing me first. _Will she still be mad?_

I was almost there when I noticed someone standing at her door step. _Who could that be?_

All I could see was a white lab coat, purple gloves, black boots, and the back of someone's red-haired head. _Wait! I've seen that outfit somewhere before, but where…_

That's when he turned around and, _hey! It's that nerd from yesterday! And why the hell is he holding flowers and chocolates?! _Before I knew it, I had flown down and side-tackled the moron.

"Hey!" He yelled out in surprise. His glasses had flown off his face, alongside the flowers and chocolates. "What the hell?!" he looked up and glared.

I smiled. "Remember me, don't ya?"

"How could I forget an asshole like you?" he shot back after placing his glasses back on.

We had taken a fighting stance, right there in front of the Powerpuff Girl's house. _Great._

"What was your name again? Dumbster? Dorkster?" I asked, trying to piss him off.

"It's Dexter you jackass." Dexter growled. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for Blossom." I said. "And I bet you're here for her too." I looked pointedly at the discarded pink flowers and chocolate box lying on the door's footstep.

"What do you care? From what I could tell yesterday, Blossom doesn't seem too fawn of you." He smiled, knowing he hit a raw spot.

"Why you little…"

"What in the world is going on out here?"

We both turned around to see Blossom standing there, arms crossed, mad. "Well?"

_Oh crap._

DEXTER'S POV

"Oh, hello Blossom." I said, smiling nervously and giving her a little wave. _What else was I suppose to do?_

"Hi Dexter. Mind explaining to me what is going on out here?"

"Oh, sure, absolutely! Well, um, you see, I was coming over to ask you if you wanted to hang out. You know, maybe a movie or something to get your mind off yesterday, when this asshole came out of nowhere and tackled me for no reason!"

"That's not true! I tackled you because I thought you were here to harm the girls." The red-headed asshole argued.

Blossom looked down at her feet towards the flowers and chocolates. She then looked towards A-hole and raised her eyebrow.

He just stood there and shrugged, smiling nervously. "Oops?"

BLOSSOM'S POV

_Why is _Brick _here? And why would he attack Dexter? Oh wait, _that's _why._

"Why are you here Brick?" I demanded.

"Brick? What kind of name is _that_?" Dexter asked.

"Shut it." Brick spat at him. He then turned back at me. "I just came here to ask why the hell Butch spend the night here."

Buttercup and Bubbles were still in the living room, listening to the chaos going out outside, but at the mention of this, Buttercup yelled out, "He did NOT spend the night here!"

"Oh yeah, then why are his house keys on your coffee table?" Brick asked, crossing his arms and raising his brow.

"Um…"

"That's what I thought."

"Ok ok, so Butch accidently spend the night here. But he also did tell us how you found us and what happened that day." I said.

"He did? Well, that's good, I guess. And you forgive us?"

"Let's just say we're not going to hate you as much now. But you are still are enemies, and that means we'll still have to beat you guys up if you try anything in this new town."

"Um, I'm really confused here…" Dexter said, standing there looking from me to Brick, and then back.

"Oh yeah, Dorkster there still doesn't know about us and our lives back home." Buttercup commented.

"Hey!" Dexter yelled, mad at being called Dorkster.

"Buttercup…" I said warningly.

"Oops, did I offend your little boyfriend?" I could practically hear her smirk.

I felt my face get hot, and when I looked back, I saw I wasn't the only one. But Brick did lose his smile from a few moments earlier. _Weird…_

I decided it was time to tell Dexter the whole story. So I picked up the flowers and chocolates, went over to Dexter and grabbed his arm. "Come on Dexter, I'll tell you the whole thing over lunch."

"Don't wait up!" I yelled over my shoulder. But before I turned back, I thought I caught a glimpse of Brick glaring at Dexter.

_Weird. Why would Brick be jealous of Dexter?_

**Me: Well, that went well**

**Brick: What are you talking about? How in the world did that go well?!**

**Me: I was talking about the movie we saw with Random Hot Shirtless Guy**

**Brick: Seriously?!**

**Me: Um, yeah**

**Brick: Never mind *growls***

**Dexter: *smiles* Well I think the story ended perfectly!**

**Brick: One of these days Dorkster. One of these days I'll beat the hell out of ya**

**Blossom: Can you two leave that for another day? I really want to go eat, I'm starved!**

**Buttercup: What?! You ate almost half the popcorn!**

**Blossom: That's not true! I only ate about a quarter.**

**Buttercup: -_- **

**Bubbles: Anyways, thanks for reading you guys! Please please PLEASE review! *puppy dog eyes***

**Damon: You know you can't resist the puppy dog eyes!**

**Mitch: And please don't forget to give new story or chapter ideas! This chick is getting boring real fast**

**Me: Hey! **

**Mitch: What? You know it's true!**

**Me: Why you little…**

***sounds of murder***

**Boomer: Aaanyways, review!**


	22. Chapter 19

**Me: I am very excited about this chapter. Codelyokomonadvanced was nice enough to give me enough amazing ideas to write tomorrow's chapter! But she wasn't the only one! Someone gave me an awesome idea in a review and I want to shout them out! **

**Blossom: Unfortunately, they reviewed as a JP, so we have no idea who to thank. If you are reading this awesome JP, please PM NewMeam as quickly as possible! You have awesome ideas and we would love to talk to you one on one about the story! Please!**

**Me: Yes! Please! Your idea was awesome too! You gave me the idea for Blossom, Dexter, and Brick's story! Then Codelyokomonadvanced gave me the ideas for Buttercup, Butch, and Mitch's story. Along with Bubbles, Boomer, and Damon's story! It's a story fest! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story that JP helped me create! Tomorrow I will write the stories Codelyokomonadvanced gave me ideas for. I was going to join all three stories together in one chapter, but the ending today is so sweet it just didn't feel right. You'll see what I mean. Oh, and P.S, you guys should go to and look for the user name Weird and Proud. I'm writing an awesome, original story there that I hope you guys like. It's just like FanFiction, but about 10 times more fun! Hope to see and hear from you there guys there! Enjoy!**

**Brick: NewMeam doesn't own most of the characters. Now read!**

CHAPTER 19

BLOSSOM'S POV

"… and that is why we moved here." I finished telling Dexter the whole story. From us being superheroes to the boys being our old enemies and accidently killing our father.

"Wow. Just, wow." Dexter looked sort of shocked. We were sitting on a park bench, facing a lake.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you had to know the truth of who and what we were." I put my hand on his shoulder to show my support.

He turned his head to look at me, a sly smile on his lips. "I'm happy you told me. I had started to think I was loosing my mind."

"Why is that?" I asked, confused.

"Well, if you were human, you wouldn't be able to fly or beat that guy into a brick wall!"

"Oh, yeah." I laughed at the memory of Dexter watching wide-eyed as I punched Brick into the school's wall.

Dexter started laughing with me and we just sat there, looking out the lake and laughing. I liked it.

BRICK'S POV

I was hiding in a tree near the park bench where Blossom and Dorkster were sitting. I couldn't help myself. I needed to see he didn't try anything on my Blossom.

I heard her finishing the story, the _whole_ story. _Why couldn't she skip over the parts were I looked bad?_

After she finished, Dorkster just sat there looking like he got dumped. Now _that_ idea made me smile.

But what took away that smile was the sight of Blossom putting her hand on that nerd's shoulder. _That little twerp. He's lucky Blossom is there, if not I would have already bit that crap out of him._

I yanked my eyes off them and laid them on the lake in front of me. It was actually quite a sight. The water's surface reflecting the white clouds, blue sky, red sun… _wait, what?!_

I sit up straighter from my spot on the tree to get a better look and realize that that wasn't the sun, it was the sun, it was a meteor! And it was heading right towards the lake!

_CRASH!_

I lower my arms which I had raised to protect me, to discover that the lake had purple and it was glowing!

I look down to find Blossom near the lake, watching it closely for any sign of danger. She slowly dips a finger into the lake and BOOM!

A giant 50 foot monster came exploding out of the lake! It's skin was a scaly, glowing purple. Its huge eyes were a deep dark red. It looked like it could be the cousin of Godzilla!

Blossom started fighting it, hitting it with her laser eyes and ice breath. But them the monster threw a punch and hit her, throwing her all the way to the other side of the park. She got up and flew back, but anyone could see she was losing. I was about to get up and help her, but then a missile hit Godzilla 2 in the chest, causing him to fall.

I look to see Dorkster in a giant robot, shooting lasers and missiles at the monster. _Are you freakin' kidding me?!_

Blossom and the super nerd started fighting the monster together, punching it and shooting its lasers at it. I was about to leave and let them finish the monsters by themselves when I heard something. I turned around to see Dorkster form an energy ball between his robohands. When it was the size or a wrecking ball, he launched it at the monster.

Godzilla 2 got hit in the chest by it, but he didn't fall. Instead, the energy ball made him grow! Now he building

"What the hell did you do?!" I yelled, rushing out of the tree and pushing Blossom out of the monster's on coming arm.

"Brick? What are you doing here?" Blossom asked when were out of the monster's eye sight.

"I came here to help you deal with this monster your _boyfriend _helped get stronger!"

"He is NOT my bboyfriend!"

Suddenly, Super Nerd came crashing to the building behind us, "Can we discuss this later? There's a 100 foot monster destroying the town right now!"

"Oh, you mean that monster that YOU helped make stronger?" I asked.

"Shut it! I didn't do it on purpose you know!"

"Both of you shut up! We have a monster to deal with!"

So we did. I helped hold back the monster long enough for back up to arrive, which meant Butch, Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

After about two hours of fighting the damn thing, Boomer and Bubbles were able to make it fall to its knees with their sonic scream. That's when Blossom and I swooped in and covered the monster in ice. Finally, Butch, Buttercup, and Dorkster picked up the thing and threw it out into space.

We all cheered when the monster broke through the Thermosphere layer. I looked around and saw Blossom floating towards me, looking, well, I couldn't really pin point it. But it was like she was embarrassed or shy.

"Um, Brick?" She asked once she was about a foot or two away from me.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to hold back grin from spreading across my face.

"Um, thanks. You know, for helping hold back the monster while back up came." She said this all while looking down at her hands, pink on her cheeks.

"You're welcome." I said.

She smiled up at me and was about to leave when I caught her hand. "Blossom?"

She was looking at her hand, the one inside my own, "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?" I looked behind her to find Dorkster looking back. "Alone?"

"Um, I don't know…"

"Oh come on."

"She said no." Dorkster said, now standing beside Blossom. I glared.

"Why don't you mind your own business Dorkster?"

"Why you little-"

"Stop it!" We both turned to see Blossom looking a little annoyed.

She sighed and said, "It's ok Dexter, it'll just be a little while."

" That's right. Now come on Blossom, I'll even buy you ice cream if you want." I took her hand and flew off with her to the next town over before either of them could respond.

We stopped at a nice little park filled with white, purple, pink, and yellow flowers everywhere. I left Blossom to smell the flowers while I quickly flew to the nearest ice cream parlor and bought two cones of strawberry ice cream. _This is the day. This is the day I will tell Blossom how I feel._

BLOSSOM'S POV

_Why would Brick bring me here? Why would he be acting so nice to me? _I wondered. I smiled as I lifted a pink flower to my nose and sniffed. It smelled so sweet.

I sighed and floated to the middle of the patch, where I sat down and looked around, thinking. _Was there a reason he brought me here? Is he planning a prank on me? Can I trust him?_

I fell back and closed my eyes. I had to try and have a little trust on him. But not too much, because if I did, I'll start and feel ... something for him again. And I can't do that. Not yet.

BRICK'S POV

When I returned, I saw Blossom lying in the middle of the flower field, her eyes closed. I smiled. I dropped down next to her and gave her her ice cream. She took it and we just stayed like that for a while, eating ice cream and just enjoying the sun. Finally, I turned to face her and said, "Blossom, I know Butch already told you guys about what happened that day."

"Brick I know it was an accident. I understand now. You don't have to explain yourself any further." Blossom said gently.

"But did Butch tell you why we were tracking you guys?"

"Yes, he said you guys had been tracking us to explain to us you guys were innocent."

"But did he tell you the other reason why?"

With this, Blossom got on her elbows and looked at me, curiosity in her eyes. "No, he didn't. He was about to say something, but then stopped. What was it he was going to say Brick?"

I was about to tell her, but when I looked deep into her eyes, something in there just… stopped me. I knew this was the perfect time to tell her how I felt. We weren't fighting, or arguing. There wasn't a monster in sight, and Dorkster wasn't here. But every time I tried to tell her, my words got stuck in my throat.

Finally, I just settled for "Nothing. It's not that important right now. But don't worry, you'll know soon enough." I smiled at her, hoping it covered the feelings I was not too deeply hiding.

BLOSSOM'S POV

I looked into his eyes as he smiled down at me. I saw kindness, friendship, and something else. Something greater that I couldn't identify. It shocked me.

I knew I was staring, so I quickly looked away and said, "Um, we should get going. It's getting late." I knew it was a lame attempt to break away from his intense gaze, but it was all I had. I felt a blush creep up and color my cheeks.

Brick looked up and said, "I guess you're right." He got up and offered me his hand, still smiling down at me.

I took it and smiled back at him.

After flying for about 20 minutes, we finally arrived at my house. I made it so that it looked exactly like our old home back in Townsville.

We landed in my front porch, where all the lights inside were off. _That's strange. They never sleep this early. At least not Buttercup. It's barely 9. _

"Blossom?"

Brick's voice broke through my thoughts; bring me back to the present.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." I blushed.

He smiled, "That's alright."

We both looked at our feet, not knowing what to do or say.

After a few awkward minutes, Brick finally broke the silence. "Well, I guess I should be heading back to my own house."

"Yeah, I guess you should."

Brick was about to leave when I reached out and grabbed his hand. He completely froze, staring at the hand I was holding. I quickly let his hand go, blushing cherry red. "Um, I just wanted to say I had a nice time with you today. I really enjoyed it."

He lifted my chin with his hand when it bend down to look at the ground in embarrassment. I looked up to find him standing really close to me, a light smile on his lips.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We can do it again soon if you like." I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat as I saw, in slow motion, as Brick leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. When he leaned back, all I could do was stare at him, eyes wide.

He smiled and said, "You have absolutely no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

And with that, he flew off, leaving behind a bright red trail in the night sky.

Looking up, I touched my cheek and smiled. _Maybe I _can _trust him after all._


	23. Chapter 20

**Me: Hello everybody! Welcome back to another exciting chapter in Villan or Hero? (yeah, I know villain is spelled wrong, deal with it!) I hope you all enjoyed last week's chapter. I know some of you Dexter fans (Yay Dexter!) may have not liked it, but this is all leading up to the final decision! Will it be Brick? Will it be Dexter? Keep reading to find out! **

**Today we have a very thrilling chapter that was inspired by codelyokomonadvanced! She had this amazing idea for a chapter and I am completely positive you guys will love it! Also note that I tried my best to make it as long as possible.**

**Also, I am sorry if I have not updated that much lately. I've been hanging out with my friends Jonathan (We call him JoJo though. Weird huh? You know, because of the story… *awkward moment*) Francisco, and Rolando. So I am so sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! And my internet has also been failing and I've been busy reading this awesome TMNT story, and then something else happened that affected me some so I don't know if you guys will like this chapter, but I guess we'll see.**

**Buttercup: Can you just shut the hell up and get on with the fucking story?!**

**Blossom: Jeez, what's with you?**

**Bubbles: Oh, she's just mad because she found out what's happening to her today with Butch and Mitch! *Giggle***

**Blossom: Oh yeah! *Giggle***

**Buttercup: Shut the fuck up!**

**Mitch: Well, personally, I'm going to enjoy this chapter very much *Grin***

**Butch: *Death glare***

**Mitch: What? *still grinning***

**Butch: You. Will. Die *Death glare***

**Mitch: At least I'll die victorious!**

**Buttercup: OK, you know what? I'm starting this thing! *Grabs Mitch and throws him out the window. Grabs Butch and throws him off roof* Ok,*Dusting hands off* NewMeam does not own most of the characters blah blah blah, get on with the story already!**

**Me: Before I do, I would like to tell you guys that you should totally read this story by jpangel97 called The Beast Within. Trust me, it is totally awesome! It's epic! It's… esome! That's right! I just invented a new word!**

**Buttercup: Whatever! Hurry up and start the damn story already! **

**Me: *suddenly listening to Goodbye You Suck by Shiloh and watching the modern Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!***

**Buttercup: I said, GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!**

**Me: Agh! Ok ok! Enjoy the story everyone! *under breath* I need to get this girl some anger management classes**

CHAPTER 20

BUTTERCUP'S POV

_Ugh, another boring day at school. Why doesn't anything exciting ever happen around here?!_

"Hey Buttercup, you excited about the big game tonight?"

I look up from my desk to find Mitch sitting down on the desk next to mine. He was wearing the school's soccer team uniform, green jersey with white shorts.

"Of course! We are going to destroy the Hamville soccer team!" **(Me: Sorry, I was hungry when I was coming up with town name :D)**

"Of course we are! We have you in our team!" Mitch said, looking at me a little weird.

For some reason, that made me blush, so I looked up in time to see the teacher, Mrs. Moreno, come in.

"Attention everyone! I have some exciting news! We have three new students joining us today!"

_I have a baaad feeling about this._

"Come on in boys, don't be shy!"

That's when I knew I was in it for today. In came Brick, Boomer, and worst of all, Butch.

I looked around the room until I spotted my sisters, all with the same shock-struck face. I looked up and found Butch grinning at me like an idiot. I took my eyes off him noticed that Brick had on a knowing smile on his face, which he was directing at Blossom, who was blushing! _What the hell was all _that_ about?_

Dorkster, who was sitting next to Blossom, seemed to notice this too and was glaring daggers at Brick, who just smiled even wider.

On the other hand, Boomer just smiled and blushed slightly at sweet 'ol Bubbles. She just smiled and waved back. Damon didn't seem to notice any of this commotion at all. He was too busy writing on a piece of paper. Very _glittery _paper! _What the hell?_

Finally, my eyes drifted back to Butch. He seemed to be trying to kill Mitch with his mind. It looked liked Mitch was trying to do the same. I just rolled my eyes. _Oh brother._

"Why don't you boys tell us a little about yourselves?"

"With pleasure." Brick says, not taking his eyes off Blossom. "Sup, my name is Brick."

"Name's Butch" Butch said, throwing a knowing grin my way. I stick my tongue out at him.

"I'm Boomer." Boomer said, looking down at his feet, a small blush still on his cheeks.

All the kids started whispering to one another, especially the girls. I just roll my eyes at them. _If they only knew who they really were._

"Ok boys, you may take the seats on the back. But do please try and pay attention from all the way back there."

"Oh, don't worry about anything Mrs. Moreno. We'll be just fine." Butch said as he past my desk, a smirk on his face.

_Idiot. I accidently fall asleep with him once and it's like he thinks we're already married or something!_

"Hey Buttercup," Mitch whispers, "aren't those the guys who destroyed the school last Friday?"

I just glared out the window. _This _cannot _be happening!_

BOOMER'S POV

Homeroom wasn't bad. A lot of girls flirted with us though, and that doesn't help us when we're trying to win the hearts of three specific girls. It was strange actually. We were always despised in Townsville. We couldn't blame them though, we _were _the ones that destroyed the city after all.

I was now walking to my next class, art. I signed up for this class for two reasons. One, I loved art. Two, I knew for a fact Bubbles would be there.

As I enter the classroom, I right away notice Damon sitting next to Bubbles. I scowl. But then I notice he has something very glittery in his hands. _What is that?_

"Hey Bubbles." I say with a little wave of my hand.

Bubbles looks up from her sketch pad and smiles her sweet little smile at me. My heart melts. "Oh, hey Boomer! I see you signed up for art. That's great!"

"Well, you do know I've always liked art." I said, remembering how many art pieces I stole from the art museum in Townsville when I was little. **(Me: Go figure)**

**~One art class later~**

I was walking down the hall when I remembered I forgot one of my pencils in the art room.

As I walk in the room, I notice Damon was stopping Bubbles from getting up from her desk. I quickly hide behind the teacher's desk so they don't notice me.

"Wait Bubbles."

"What is it Damon?" Bubbles asked, sitting back down.

Damon stands in front of her, small droplets of sweat threatening to fall from his forehead.

"I um, wrote something for you." He then takes out that glittery piece of paper I had seen him work on earlier. I glare.

"Oh, really?" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"Y-yeah." Damon said, putting on a smile. He clears his throat and starting reading off the paper.

"So in depth, hold on with all of my might.  
Waiting in the rain, a cold winter night.  
Inhale, exhale. Calm as I am.  
Hair blowing in the wind.  
Somebody take my hand.  
My eyes they close;  
As I breathe in deep  
You run through my mind  
And my life is complete.  
I open my eyes  
But your still not there  
No one could take your place.  
With you my heart I share  
A cold afternoon,  
Hands as cold as ice  
Thoughts go through my mind  
My feelings are concise  
Lying in your arms  
We are the perfect match  
The distance is discouraging  
Yet still I am attached  
Sitting by the fire,  
Thinking in a distant stare  
Waiting under streetlights  
Nobody could compare."

When he finishes, Bubbles stands up and gives him a big hug.

"Oh Damon! That was beautiful!" She exclaims, tears in her eyes.

Damon hugs her back, a smile on his face. "I'm glad you liked it."

BUBBLE'S POV

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!" I tell Damon as I pull back from the hug. **(Me: wouldn't it be nice if guys like these exsisted?)**

Suddenly, the window next to the teacher's desk explodes into a thousand pieces. We both run up to the window to see what could have caused it to break like that. All we saw was a bright blue line across the sky.

I stare at it.

"Boomer?"

BUTTERCUP'S POV

I come out of the locker room, dressed in my soccer team uniform. I was excited for the big soccer game that was just about to start in a couple of minutes. That was, until, I saw who was already out on the field wearing the soccer team uniform.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yell, demanding an explanation from Butch.

He just looks up at me and grins. "Butterbabe! I didn't know you were part of the team." He says, obviously lying.

I growl, "I repeat, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" **(Me: I should seriously get this girl some anger management classes)**

"Whoa whoa whoa, what is going on here?" Coach asks, running towards us.

"What is _he _doing here?!"

"He wanted to try out for the team. Showed me a couple of moves and decided I might as well give him a try."

"But why?!"

"What are you worried about Butterbabe? That I may be better than you?" Butch asks, a smirk on his dirty little thing he calls a face.

"You? Better than me? HA! Do you see any other girls on this team? That's because I'm the best. Nobody can beat me." I state.

"We'll just see about that." Butch says. Then, with one last smirk, he walks away.

"Hey!" I call out, "We're not done here!"

"Just let it go Buttercup. You'll get him once we're on the field." Mitch says running up to me and putting a supporting hand on my shoulder.

I sigh, "You're right. I'll get him soon enough."

BUTCH'S POV

_So far so good _I think with a smirk.

It was half time and we were winning by 15 points. Buttercup and I have been fighting for dominance over the ball, much to everyone's annoyance.

I look over from where I am only to see Buttercup sitting on the grass with that dork.

_What is it with him and my Buttercup? What does he have that I don't? _I think, angry. I mean, really! I have good looks, super strength, super speed, laser eyes, brai- ok, maybe not _that_! But still.

"Ok everyone, break's over! Now lets get back there and win!" I hear the coach yell.

I look back over towards Buttercup just to find Mitch helping her up, giving her a flirtatious smile. _Why that little… We'll just see who gets the last laugh._

**~10 minutes into the game~**

We were a good 20 points ahead of the other team. It was easily seen that we were going to win. _Wouldn't hurt to even up the field. _**(Me: Uh oh!)**

I run up so I am running next to Mitch. I wait until everyone's attention is away from us before I use my super speed to quickly make Mitch fall and twist his ankle. At least, that was the plan.

Instead, that idiot fell face first and caused his left leg to twist under him, along with his right arm.

The whistle was blown and the game was stopped.

"What happened?" the coaches asked as everyone on the field ran up to him.

"Agh! I don't know! I was just running next to someone and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with a broken arm and leg!"

I feel something behind me and I turn to find Buttercup there, glaring. _Oops._

"Somebody call an ambulance."

After waiting for a little while, the ambulance finally arrived. _Good._

I've had to deal with seeing Buttercup kneel above Mitch and place his head on her lap, all while cooing. _Oh brother!_

But what surprised me the most was when Buttercup, _MY _Buttercup, volunteered to go with _HIM_ to the hospital! What the hell?!

Before anyone could notice, I used my super speed to get behind the bleachers before I took off to the sky.

_Stupid Mitch. I'll get you for that. Just you wait._

**Me: Oooo! What will happen next? Will Butch get his revenge? What will Boomer do? I already know all this but you guys will have to wait and see! Muahaha! I know, I'm so mean. You're welcome! ^_^**

**Buttercup: Don't listen to her, she has zero idea what to write for the next chapter**

**Me: Buttercup! Don't tell them that!**

**Buttercup: What? It's true. Besides, I never lie**

**Me: -_- fuck you**

**Butch: Whe-**

**Me: Don't even think about it you perverted minded freak!**

**Blossom: *sigh* Point is people, if you have an idea for the next chapter, please, feel free to tell us about it either in a review or PM**

**Bubbles: Thanks a ton! Bye!**


	24. Chapter 21

**Me: Welcome back everyone! As some of you may already know, I have started writing a new story called False Memories. It's about Blossom losing her memory and the boys kidnapping her, making her believe she is their made and stuff. I was just having writer's block so often I thought if I got another story going I could get more ideas rolling. But I guess we'll see about that. Oh! And I just got this hilarious idea from Ddd665 for this chapter including Blossom and yet **_**another **_**guy! I know what you're thinking. "**_**Another **_**one?! Doesn't she already have two chasing after her?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ok, first of all, calm your horses down! Second of all, it's all part of my diabolical plan. Just read it ok? You'll understand soon enough. Also, you should thank jpangel97 for giving me the idea of Boomer and Butch's part, they were great!**

**Ara: What about Boomer and Butch's girl problem?**

**Me: Don't worry, we get there too. Actually, that's where our story begins, right after Boomer flies off from the art class.**

**Damon: Speaking of that, you made a mess**

**Boomer: *Glare**mutter* Shut up**

**Me: *Eye roll* There they go again. By the way, listening to soft music seems to help concentrate your mind while writing I discovered. I'm listening to Truly, Madly, Deeply and it really helps. Also, Listen To Your Heart and Marry Me help too. Just so any of you that have a hard time concentrating know.**

**Buttercup: I have a question**

**Me: What?**

**Buttercup: Ok, so I'm going to a guy friend's birthday party this Saturday and I don't know what to get him. He's really tall and plays football, so he has a large frame and he's very funny and just plain fun to be around. If any of you guys have any ideas, please tell me, thanks.**

**Me: o_0 Oh. My. God.**

**Buttercup: What?**

**Me: You just said 'please' and 'thank you' *Gasp!***

**Buttercup: You suck -_-**

**Me: Thank you! ^_^**

**Butch: And who might this guy be?**

**Buttercup: None of your damn business**

**Mitch: Ooooh! Sick buuurn!**

**Butch: Oh shut up!**

**Me/Bubbles: *giggle* somebody's jealous!**

**Butch: Am not! Not shut up and read the damn story already!**

CHAPTER 21

BOOMER'S POV

I flew out of there as fast as I could. I just couldn't stand there watching as my sweet Bubbles hugged that glitter loving freak. How could she like that guy? Much less hug him. What did he have that I didn't? I had the ability to fly, shoot lasers from my eyes, carry and lift the impossible, communicate with animals, create a sonic scream, and practically run around the world in less than ten minutes! Aaaggh! _I need to blow off some steam _I though as I flew near a lake.

Taking a huge gulp of air, I flew down and went straight into the water. You could practically see steam coming off me as I hit the water.

I swam all the way to the bottom of the lake and found a nice flat rock to sit on. I had scared away some fish when I plummeted down into the water, but slowly, they started to realize I wouldn't do them any harm and now swam all around me.

Ever since I can remember, when I got really mad or depressed, I would find the nearest body of water and swim till I was as far away as I could from town and sat at the bottom of it. I would sit there until I either felt better or I needed to come up for air. Thanks to my superpowers I can hold my breath longer than most people.

I don't know for how long I sat there, just staring off into the water, admiring all the colorful plant life and fish that swam all around me. I just couldn't believe a guy like… like… like _that _was able to sweep my dear Bubbles off her feet. I know I should do something, but what?

Suddenly I had an idea. If that Damon guy was able to sweep Bubbles off her feet by just writing a sappy poem, maybe I could too! I could start buying her flowers and opening doors and taking her places! I could start showing Bubbles my more charming, romantic side and maybe that could win her over!

"Yes!" I exclaimed out. Unfortunately, since I forgot I was under water, I almost choked. Quickly, I shot out of the water and headed straight home. I needed to get dried and head to the nearest chocolate and flower shop there was!

_Just you wait Bubbles, you'll be mine in no time!_

**(Me: Oooh! What does Boomer have planned for Bubbles that will win her over? Whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be super romantic! *Giggle*)**

BUTCH'S POV

_Fucking Mitch. Always getting in the way, always getting between me and my Buttercup! She's MINE god damn it!_

I felt like strangling that bastard! If I didn't find some way to let out my frustration, I don't know what I would do! Probably go to the hospital and make sure Mitch never gets out of there alive.

As much as I would love to rip that guy's throat out, I don't think Buttercup would be too happy about it, and I need to be on her good side as much as possible.

Thankfully, I soon came upon a small forest on the outskirts of Megaville. I flew down and started punching my way through. I pretty much just destroyed anything in my way, letting all my rage out through my fists and screams.

_What can I do to get close to Buttercup? _I think, frustrated. I was her counterpart for crying out loud! She was just too stubborn, too violent, too… too… too like me. _Hmmm, interesting… _What would I do if I was her? What would I want?

Suddenly, it came to me! I knew exactly how to get to her! Ha! It would be a long process, take a long time, but it would defiantly work. Wow! All those times of having to watch chick flicks because of Boomer paid off!

I remember that in every one of those "movies" the girls are always the dude's friend before they start going out. Soooo, if I first become Buttercup's friend, then maybe after a while she'll finally want to go out with me! Genius! And they call Brick the smart one! Pfft.

I finally stop punching things and fly up. After flying high enough, I look down and think _oh damn! _You could clearly see a path of destroyed trees and boulders. _Wow… I'm good!_

DEXTER'S POV

_I cannot wait to ask Blossom _I think excitedly. I had just come upon two tickets to see Elisabeth Schwarzkopf live. I was hoping to ask Blossom to accompany me to see her.

Unfortunately, when I saw her sitting on the garden bench of our school, that red eyed guy was with her.

I let out a small growl. _Why must this guy always get in the way?_ I thought grimly. And why wasn't she hitting him? What could have possibly happened between them that day he took her away to talk to her?

"Hello Blossom." I said once I was near her. She looked away from the abomination and smiled up at me. _What a beautiful smile _I thought.

"Oh, hi Dexter! What brings you by?" Blossom asked me.

I took a quick moment to glance towards Brick's direction. He also seemed to have something in his hand. "Well, if you aren't too busy today, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to see Elisabeth Schwarzkopf live in Springfield." I asked while holding out the ticket as proof.

"Oh!" Blossom said, pink tinting her cheeks, "that would be wonderful Dexter, but I can't. You see I -"

"Was already going with me to the carnival over by Townsville tonight." Brick said, holding out his hand to indeed show two tickets to tonight's carnival.

I glared at him while he just smirked back. _Why that little-_

"_Ac_tually, I was about to tell Brick that I also couldn't go." She said, giving Brick a little glare off her own. _Ha! _I thought. Now it's my turn to smirk.

Brick had on an incredulous look on his face. "But why?" he asked, still a bit shocked but now recovering from it.

"Because," blossom said, facing him, "I have to meet my friend Nicholas soon. He's going to be staying with me for a while and I want to welcome him. I haven't seen him in years and I would like to spend some time with him. He may even move in if he likes it here!"

"Nicholas?" both Brick and I said in union. _Who the heck is this Nicholas?_

"Actually," Blossom looked down at her phone, checking the time, "I have to meet him in about ten minutes. Sorry guys, but I have to go. Bye!" And with that, she was gone.

Both of us just stayed there, staring after the girl we both liked go off to meet up with another guy.

_This is so messed up._

BRICK'S POV

_WHAT?! _Another _guy?! And he's going to stay with my Blossom this whole time?! Possibly even move in with her?!_

After sitting there on the bench for a few minutes after she left, I got up and started running down the hall towards my locker. I had to get my stuff quickly and follow her out before I lost any trace of her.

I will _not _let any other guy near her! I'm already competing with this dork Dexter, and that's barely it! I know I can win Blossom over from Dorkster, but _another _guy?! That was just messed up!

I was going to get rid of this so called Nicholas once and for all. I was going to do it, even if it was the last thing I do.

**Me: Well, that was an unexpected twist! Who might this new Nicholas guy be? Read to find out!**

**Blossom: and if any of you guys can guess who he is, you'll get a special sneak peak at next time's chapter!**

**Boomer: Ok, that's it for today! See you next time!**


End file.
